<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光奥尔】致幻剂 by elizabeth312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497743">【光奥尔】致幻剂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312'>elizabeth312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私设敖龙光，比较自我。攻视角，日奥尔的文。是一辆不会社保的车。轻度sm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光奥尔】致幻剂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来看看极乐烟吧，远方来的冒险者！它是神奇的物品，能令你享受到飘然欲仙极度快乐的幻境！”</p><p>蓝玉大街国际市场一如往日熙熙攘攘人头攒动。乌尔达哈，是个会做生意就能出头的地方，三教九流的人攒足了精神，卖力推销着自己的商品。一个伶牙俐齿的小贩拉住了匆匆路过的暮晖之民：“嘿，看样子，您是个冒险者，要看看吗？”</p><p>光之战士驻足，双眉微微皱起。</p><p>“只要吸几口！你会感到前所未有的快乐体验！满足你埋藏在心底欲望，让你幻梦成真！”</p><p>幽深冷峻的眼睛，斜睨了一眼那东西，红发棕肤黑角的男人冷冷地开口：“毒品而已。”</p><p>“您可别这么说。它确实是某种意义上的毒品，但它可是合法的东西。如果不合法，我怎么敢明目张胆在街头叫卖呢？铜刃团那些老爷们，是好惹的吗？这可是炼金术士行会会长新开发的好东西，若是不灵，您可以找我退钱！相信我！”小贩信誓旦旦。</p><p>炼金术士行会的东西？有意思。敖龙掂了掂那盒香烟状的药品，若有所思。</p><p>见他略有心动，小贩还要喋喋不休下去，暮晖之民哼了一声，按照标签上的数额，把五十枚金币拍在摊子上。</p><p>“多谢您照顾生意！一定要记住，您只能一个人在室内使用，千万别在外面用。”小贩郑重叮嘱，眼睛里闪过一丝狡猾的窃笑。</p><p> </p><p>烟草呛人的味道还弥漫在屋内，光之战士的下体已经开始不受控制地挺了起来，充血发胀。</p><p>该死的。敖龙恨恨地想，他被骗了。什么极乐烟、什么毒品，分明是强刺激性的春药。享誉艾欧泽亚的堂堂光之战士，竟然相信街头小贩的满口扯淡，误服春药，这可真是笑话奇谭！若是让人知道，他的面子往哪里搁？</p><p>敖龙感到越来越烦躁，急匆匆地脱光了衣服，只留下一条短裤。手已经自然而然地伸进了顶起的那处。</p><p>橙红的火焰在他眼前模模糊糊地摇曳跳跃着，似真非真，似幻非幻。巨龙首这冰天雪地的地方，即使在室内也会感到寒意瑟瑟，什么时候变得这么热了？</p><p>不，自己的手根本不够。他现在必须需要一个人，一具能够让他进入抽插的躯体，一个紧密温暖的通道，去满足他下体不断膨胀的饥渴的欲望。</p><p>事实上，光之战士一贯很有节制，非常自律。虽然成年男性总是有欲望要发泄，但他孤身在外闯荡时，却从不去妓馆寻欢，而都是用手来解决——他认为自慰和做爱没太大不同。可是现在，他前所未有地渴望一场酣畅淋漓的交媾。</p><p>烟草空前地撩拨了他的欲望，又空前地侵蚀了他的理智。</p><p> </p><p>木门被推开了。</p><p>银蓝色头发的高瘦精灵走了进来，“我的朋友，今晚我们可以尽情地……”</p><p>精灵突然住了口，清澈的蓝色眼眸中写满了愕然，白皙的脸颊顿时涨红。显然，他看到了对方情欲不堪的狼狈模样。他察觉到了自己的冒失，立刻后退了两步，“对不起。”他低声说，转身欲走。 </p><p>“奥尔什方！”光之战士跳了起来，一把拽住精灵的胳膊，把对方毫不客气地按倒在床上。有些年头的旧木床，被男人蛮横的力道冲撞得格格直响。敖龙族男人以高大威猛著称，森林精灵却在对比之下，显得纤小许多。光之战士压在奥尔什方的身体上方，不自觉地释放着野性的气息和强大的威压。</p><p>“怎么了？”奥尔什方诧异又慌张。</p><p>“我想要你。”光之战士说，像是请求，而坚决的语气，又像是命令。</p><p>这真是天赐良机。今天的奥尔什方，竟然没穿那身严密保护着身躯的又冷又硬的锁子甲，而是穿着轻软合身的衣裤和长靴，套着鲜亮的深蓝色的厚毛领外套。往日形貌朴素的骑士，今天却意外地显出了几分他或许原本就有的贵族仪态。</p><p>真是迷人。光之战士想。然而，审美的心情只是在他脑中一闪而过，他现在最迫切的想法，是要侵占这具完美的身体。而骑士今天这身穿着，当然方便他行动，他可以在三十秒内就把精灵剥得干干净净一丝不挂。</p><p>他还从来没有与这位骑士交合过，是的，从来没有。哪怕他们从相知到相爱，已经有很长时间了。</p><p>药物蚕食着暮晖之民的理智。他再也无法克制了，他爱奥尔什方，爱到发狂，他早就渴求这具颀长健美的躯体了。</p><p>敖龙喘着气，拽掉了骑士的外套，摸索到了对方腰间的皮带，急不可耐地扯开扣子，直接抽了下来扔在一边，然后硬去脱他的裤子。</p><p>他们暮晖之民，是驰骋在草原的豪放一族。直截了当、痛快果断，是他们的天性。</p><p>奥尔什方的眼睛露出惊慌：“别……”</p><p>“难道你从来不想这样？”</p><p> “我想的。”精灵的回答很直接坦诚，“但是，挚友，我还没准备好……”</p><p>“那就行了。今天，你没有选择。”光之战士说。他的声音如野兽般粗野嘶哑，喉结饥渴地滚动着。他居高临下，以威压的姿态盯着骑士。他想，自己现在的样子一定是侵略性的、贪婪异常。因为情欲而变得炽热的气息，喷在精灵脸上。 </p><p>奥尔什方似乎不想屈服，他皱着眉毛，用求恳的神色望着他亲爱的友人，求他放了他，同时拼命去拨开那双不安分的、在他身上毛躁游移的、正在强脱他衣服的双手。光之战士不耐烦极了，他攥住骑士的双腕，俯身捡起地板上一段不知道为什么会丢在这里的麻绳，然后粗暴地把骑士的手反扭，结结实实地捆绑在背后——光之战士对此驾轻就熟，在委托任务中，他若是抓到了恶棍歹人，经常如此收拾。</p><p>敖龙很满意自己的作品。现在，这位高贵的自律的骑士，只能双手反绑无助地趴着，任他肆意发泄玩弄了。前所未有的征服欲在他心中燃起，撩拨得冒险者欲火难耐，心都痒了起来。他来不及去剥掉精灵上身的黑色贴身棉毛衫，而是索性扒掉了对方所有的裤子。奥尔什方的白皙结实的臀部和修长的双腿，瞬间彻底暴露在外。</p><p>奥尔什方的脊背僵硬地绷得笔直，双腿抗拒地牢牢并拢，夹紧了臀瓣，徒劳地遮掩着羞耻，试图保留自己最后一丝尊严。暮晖之民用已经硬了的柱状物体去顶那后穴，却顶不开。</p><p>“啪”地一声脆响，白皙的臀部上，落下了一个浅红的掌印。</p><p>“腿分开。”暮晖之民命令着，“如果你的屁股不想挨揍的话。”</p><p>“挚友，”奥尔什方哀求，“别这样……”</p><p>然而求恳却招致了更多又快又清脆的拍打。光之战士满意地看到，精灵的尖长的耳朵已经红得要滴血，本来崩得笔直身体，在疼痛的刺激下弓起。这位高贵的骑士，一定从未领略过又羞又痛又屈辱的滋味。他小声呻吟着，低声恳求光之战士放了他。</p><p>“难道要像个小孩子一样被打屁股，你才会听话？”敖龙左手按住骑士的腰，令他无处闪躲。右手一起一落，有节奏地，在奥尔什方的屁股上毫无怜悯地拍击着，把两瓣软肉从白皙拍到粉红再拍成大红。这位骑士饱经锻炼，浑身肌肉结实，只有臀部还保留着柔软且富有弹性的触感。</p><p>每击打几下，光之战士就停下来，抚摸揉捏着被他拍击变得热辣的臀瓣，而温柔只停留短短片刻，很快又是一阵暴风骤雨般的拍击。疼痛和温柔交替的刺激，让精灵难耐地小声呻吟，甚至隐隐带了哭腔。</p><p>“你其实喜欢这样，对吗？”敖龙挑眉嘲笑着，更用力地揍打着奥尔什方的屁股。他要狠狠惩罚他，惩罚他对自己的违抗。</p><p>精灵屈服了，似乎难堪又委屈：“别这样，求你……我听你的。”</p><p>终于，精灵极为不情愿地一点点分开了双腿，—双腿雪白的颜色和他屁股的鲜红对比分明。光之战士已经无法保持耐心，他用力地掰开骑士的双腿，脱下自己的最后遮羞的短裤，他的分身早已硬得发胀，前端已经在流着水。他扶着骑士的胯，往前一顶，敖龙族过于粗大的分身，硬生生地顶开软嫩未经人事的穴口，强行插进了骑士最隐秘的部位。</p><p>一声呻吟从奥尔什方的喉咙中钻出，他的身体猛地一颤，似乎痛得难当，可他被牢牢绑缚着，只能一动不动，任人宰割。</p><p>光之战士已经控制不住了，大脑彻底空白，除了渴望更多的抚慰，他已别无他念。他从未做过，但他本能就知道怎么做。粗大的柱状物体，在奥尔什方的体内肆无忌惮地横冲直撞着。奥尔什方那还未经扩张的通道格外紧密温暖，器官上阵阵酥麻让他忘乎所以。他喘着气，尽情地呻吟着，不停地晃着腰身，隐隐希望高潮晚一点到来，他需要多些时间，品尝他的挚友的躯体。</p><p>在几十下粗野蛮横的碾压过后，光之战士把浓稠的液体，喷射进了精灵体内最深处，霎时如在天堂，生物交合的原始欲望终于得到满足。</p><p>“奥尔什方……你是我的了……终于是我的了……”光之战士大口喘着气，瘫在精灵身边。</p><p>他长长地出了一口气，心满意足极了，他已经彻底占有了征服了他的骑士、他的挚友、他永生的爱侣。</p><p> </p><p>精灵颀长的身躯轻轻颤抖着。敖龙用附着硬鳞的粗糙的手掌，抚摸着奥尔什方的脸颊，把一直伏趴着的身体翻转过来。</p><p>迎接他的，是一双泪水莹然的泛红眼睛。浓密的天蓝色睫毛上挂着细碎的水滴，眼角仍然在渗着泪。</p><p>光之战士感到困惑不解。他读不出奥尔什方英俊的面容上的神情。奥尔什方这样的总是在笑的开朗的骑士，也会哭吗？泪水滴进了他的心里，落在了他心底最柔软的地方，砸了一个个小小的坑，于是他轻轻地擦拭着精灵滚过腮边的泪。可是又有更多的泪水流了出来，他怎么也擦不干。</p><p>激烈的情欲已然消退，朦胧的视野渐渐清晰，光之战士蓦地清醒过来，头脑霎时空白。</p><p>足足呆滞了半分钟之久，他才意识到，今晚的一切，已经完全失控了。 </p><p>光之战士对奥尔什方从来都万分温柔体贴的，总是尊重他的意思，绝不会一丝一毫强迫他，更别提半点粗暴对待和侵略。他是他爱逾性命的人。</p><p>可是今夜，他这样粗野地侵入了挚友的体内。自己的确获得了极乐般的体验，可毫无疑问，奥尔什方一定被他折腾得很疼。是的，那个被粗暴入侵的人，不但需要忍受着剧烈疼痛，甚至柔软的内壁极可能被撕裂至流血。</p><p>暮晖之民被这个想法吓坏了，急忙小心检视着骑士的身体，还好，没有丝毫血迹。</p><p>现在，他彻底明白了，懊恼后悔极了：一定是那该死的春药或者毒品，让他迷失了本性，变得粗暴野蛮，像是发情的野兽。在头脑的重重混乱中，他不顾一切地玷污了他的挚友。</p><p>他急忙用匕首割断束缚着精灵双手的麻绳。绳子捆得太紧了，精灵白皙的手腕上的已经被勒出深深的痕迹，有一点磨破了皮。</p><p>光之战士慌乱极了。他双手捧起奥尔什方的脸颊，愧疚地、语无伦次地道歉：“对不起，我今晚磕了药，其实只是想试试新鲜，结果失去了理智，所以才做了那么粗暴的事……奥尔什方，原谅我，求你，原谅我……对不起……原谅我……我不该磕那种垃圾的药的！”</p><p>奥尔什方的嘴唇上有一道深深的牙印，或许是刚才为了忍痛而留下的。他的眼波在泪水中破碎了，拼命侧着头，从光之战士歉疚悔愧的目光中逃开，似是委屈，又似是伤心，又或者是屈辱，像是受惊了的缩在墙角的幼猫。</p><p>光之战士心也跟着碎了，粗大结实的黝黑的手臂，把瘦削的精灵紧抱在怀里：“奥尔什方……我不该这样对你的……奥尔什方……”</p><p>沙哑低沉的声音，不停低唤着精灵的名字，光之战士绝望地恳求着挚友的谅解，“你恨我吧，对不起……”</p><p>奥尔什方可能永远都不会原谅他了。他今晚做的事情，是一场强暴，没有任何理由可以辩解。</p><p>十二神在上，他绝对是个十足的混蛋流氓。他不配被原谅，让战女神来审判他的罪好了。</p><p>在令人窒息的漫长的沉默后，奥尔什方轻轻摇了摇头，呼出一口气，却露出了微笑，“我的朋友，你不必道歉。我只是被你的样子吓到了。而且……的确很疼。”</p><p>奥尔什方的眼睛眨了眨，还残留着细小泪珠的睫毛也跟着颤动，用平日玩笑调侃的声调笑着：“我终于完全彻底地欣赏到了你的火热的身体，那真是太棒了。”</p><p>光之战士的心烫得厉害。</p><p>奥尔什方永远不会责怪他，不管他做了什么。</p><p>敖龙只能把怀中的挚爱搂得更紧。散布着鳞片的胸膛，贴上光滑裸露的肌肤，仿佛这样，就能让两颗热切跳动的心脏，贴合在一起一样。他感到温热的气息流过他的脸颊，痒痒的，他听见奥尔什方在他的耳畔轻声继续说，“而且，我很愿意，和你更近一点。”</p><p>奥尔什方的手掌，慢慢抚摸着坚硬的黑角，抚摸着粗犷又桀骜不驯的脸颊。或许因为生长于风雪中，库尔札斯的精灵，体温总是偏低偏凉。</p><p>要命。奥尔什方的温柔是致命的。光之战士确信，他早已沉沦在其中了，再也无法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>“我们，好好地做一次，行吗？”意外地，奥尔什方在主动邀请他做。</p><p>“不会弄痛你吗？”</p><p>暮晖之民的确意犹未尽，药效太强了，他的下体隐约又在勃起。</p><p>“没关系，我已经能够适应了。”精灵的嘴角扬起微笑。</p><p>敖龙发誓，这一次，他会万分温柔地对待奥尔什方。他脱下精灵黑色的棉毛衫，让全身赤裸的精灵躺好。光之战士分开双腿跪在床上，俯下身，伸出舌尖，愧疚地轻轻舔舐去奥尔什方眼角未干的泪痕，咸咸涩涩的味道在无声地控诉他的罪行，他深深忏悔着，深深亲吻着奥尔什方干净英气的双目。</p><p>他贴上了奥尔什方柔软的唇，亲吻着，吮吸着。清冽的薄荷气息在涌入他的口腔，舌尖撬开精灵一排碎玉似的牙齿，深深探进他的口腔，奥尔什方回应着，和他交换了一个湿润又爱意绵长的吻。</p><p>像是最虔诚的信徒，他用唇亲吻着奥尔什方胸膛、小腹，和身上一条条沟线，挚友干练健硕的肉体是他的圣殿。而他的神明，是奥尔什方的灵魂。</p><p>光之战士永远不会被蛮神精炼。但奥尔什方能够精炼他，让他死心塌地。</p><p>他看到奥尔什方下半身的柱状物体也在勃起，于是，他去亲吻舔舐着柱头，温柔又性感的刺激令那个东西变得更翘更大了。精灵白皙的脸颊再次红了。</p><p>光之战士架起精灵的双腿。那双修长的腿仿佛天然知道该怎么配合，顺势环住了他的腰，而双臂也揽住了他的脖颈。敖龙硬起来的分身，又再次从精灵的臀瓣中，温柔顶了进去，小心地没入暖热的内壁。他之前留下的液体还在，这次进去，顺滑容易得多。</p><p>“啊……”突然间，奥尔什方身子像是触电一样颤抖，难耐地缩了缩，同时发出一声高亢的呻吟，清澈的眼睛有些迷离。光之战士懂了，于是，他对着那个点，有节奏地撞击着。精灵的脚趾自然而然地蜷起，更多的染着情欲的呻吟和喘息，不受控制地溢出齿间。</p><p>壁炉中的火苗，欢悦地跳跃着，偶尔爆出细碎的噼啪声。玻璃窗与粗厚的石砖，隔绝了库尔札斯雪原上呼啸的朔风。</p><p>肉体撞击的轻轻噼啪声不知道响了多久，直到一股白色的液体从精灵的身体中射出，喷在光之战士的胸口。奥尔什方侧过头，发出最后一声满足又喜悦的叹息，健硕的胸膛一起一伏，长长地喘息着。光之战士也喘着气，再次让自己的体液，留在爱侣的甬道里。</p><p>一场奋战过后，两具结实的躯体都软了下来，汗水淋漓地瘫在床上休息。暮晖之民随手扯了草纸擦去胸口的液体，温柔地环住奥尔什方。</p><p>“我很久没这么高兴过了。”敖龙轻声说。终于，他真正地拥有奥尔什方了。</p><p>“我爱你。挚友。”精灵说，嘴角溢开微笑。</p><p>光之战士定定地凝视着奥尔什方的眼睛，胸中的爱意已经几乎要撑爆心房。他不知道，怎样才能更爱他。</p><p>“你还记得赫拉斯瓦尔格和希瓦的传说吗？”敖龙拨弄着奥尔什方淡蓝色柔软的发丝，回忆着云海深处异族的爱恋，“希瓦让圣龙吃掉她，这样，她的灵魂就可以永远留在他的身边。”</p><p>以血肉献祭，以灵魂相陪。决绝，又至情至性。</p><p>光之战士曾经无法理解，那到底是怎样深挚不渝的感情。但现在，他想，他多少能明白了。</p><p>因为他的心中，也有这样的一个人。假如有机会相伴相守，他也可以不计死生。</p><p>“如果我死了，我多希望，我的灵魂，也能留在你的身边。”暮晖之民叹息。</p><p>“如果我死了……”精灵微笑着，抚摸着友人的脸庞，“我希望，你能忘了我。你没必要绑在我一个人身上。”</p><p>光之战士摇着头，想争辩些什么，精灵却吻了上了他的唇，“睡吧，很晚了，你明天不是还要远行吗？”</p><p>温柔的话，像是催眠的咒语，他感到眼皮沉重，于是慢慢地合上了眼睛。他甚至忘了告诉奥尔什方，或许巨龙首的壁炉，没有必要烧得这么热，他今天出了很多汗。</p><p> </p><p>天亮的时候，光之战士是被热醒的。</p><p>他的衣服穿得好好的，只有腿间有一片冰冷湿粘。奥尔什方也不在身边。</p><p>昨晚的粗暴野蛮，和旖旎缱绻，通通都只不过是一场幻梦。</p><p>刺目的阳光已经洒满了屋子，这里是乌尔达哈的沙钟旅亭。</p><p>他直直地瞪着眼睛。突然间，心脏像是被生生撕了个巨大的裂口。汨汨流出来的，是无尽的伤痛和悔恨。</p><p>永远不会忘记，无人能够取代。</p><p>“奥尔什方，你永远不会知道，我的心，其实早已经死了。”</p><p>在教皇厅，在死寂的暮色中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>